Foundations
by Galadriadhar
Summary: These are the tales that are told around the tables in the Café Na Rigara and the Radiant Star. These stories make up the foundations and background of the City.


"It's over, Farby." Xander didn't shoot a second glance as Farby crumpled to the ground, crying in the pouring rain. Xander the Delphox, the love of her life, had just exited right wing.

The power of the rain increased, soaking Farby to the bone. She didn't really care right then. Maybe the rain could wash away her memories…

"Hey, Farby," a voice said. Farby shook her head violently and curled into a tighter ball. "Come on, Farby. You can't give up like this."

"Who says?" Farby's muffled voice asked. Her body began to heave as the sobs wracked her.

"Well, I do. One of your friends. All of your friends, actually. How about that?" the voice asked.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Victor. Victor the Victini. Guardian angel to the lost."

Farby lifted her head slightly. A small, orange and red Pokemon stood in front of her. A cocky grin was on his face. His eyes were gleaming, but there was a hint of concern. Something that Farby couldn't understand make her instinctively trust this small fellow.

"There you are," Victor said gently. He reached forward and wiped away a couple tears. "Still as beautiful as ever. Xander didn't deserve you."

Farby sniffed. "But… I thought he loved me…"

Victor shrugged. His grin softened. "I don't know, Farby. Sometimes, the ones we give our hearts to don't want them. When that happens, we just have to pick ourselves up and move on."

"You're a Victini, though. You've never lost like that." Farby squeezed her eyes shut. She felt, rather than heard, a small body sit down next to her. Victor let out a little chuckle.

Farby opened her eyes and stared at Victor. He returned her gaze. "What are you laughing about?"

Victor shook his head, chuckling again. "I may be the Victory Pokemon, Farby, but that doesn't mean I always win."

Farby pushed herself into a sitting position. The rain still poured from the sky as though buckets upon buckets of water were being dropped by mischievous Swanna. "You don't?"

"Nope. I am actually quite good at losing," Victor said, winking, but a serious glint was in his eye.

"I'm not sure I believe that." Farby's voice was losing the sob that had been present. "You're… well, a Victini!"

"Appearances are deceiving, Farby," Victor replied, leaning back on his palms. "Many years ago I was living happily with my family. My brother, sister, mom and dad were all there, and the unity and love was marvelous.

"The time came for me to choose what to do with my life. I tossed and turned in bed at night. Many nights I didn't sleep at all. I would pore over books and pamphlets, trying to figure out what to do.

"One night, I managed to fall into a fitful sleep. I dreamt that I was walking between buildings, down streets, and along sidewalks. There were Pokemon in the dream. They said hello and would move on. I wondered what it meant.

"At length, I came to a huddled figure. I do not recall what Pokemon it was, but I know that the figure looked up at me. It spoke words that have stuck with me. 'Guardian… I have tried, but I am lost.' I found myself replying with two words: 'Never surrender.'

"Well, when I woke, I realized that I was to lift the feeble and the weary. As I prepared to leave, my family tried to support me. But as I left, a heavy weight settled in my heart. In following my path, I left behind my family, Farby."

Victor fell silent, staring into space. Farby wiped her eyes. "Have you gone back?"

"No…" Victor whispered. "I cannot go back. I do not know the way." He chuckled grimly. "Ironic, isn't it? The guardian of the lost is one of the lost."

"Maybe it's good," Farby said quietly. Victor glanced at her. "Maybe, in being lost, you know how to help others who are lost."

Victor's mouth turned up slightly at the corner. "Maybe."

A comfortable silence fell between the two. It persisted for a time before Victor pushed himself to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Farby asked.

"The _Radiant Star_," Victor answered. "Are you coming?" He held out a hand.

Farby closed her eyes for a moment. Then she opened them and smiled. "Yes. I think I will." She took Victor's hand and he pulled her up, surprising her with his strength.

"Do you know Alex?" Victor questioned as he walked slowly next to Farby.

Farby shook her head.

"I think you'll like him. He's the maitre de at the _Radiant Star_, and he's looking for a fifth member of the floor orchestra."

A smile made its way onto Farby's face. "I would love that, Victor."

A/N: This is, without a doubt, one of my more ambitious fanfiction undertakings. 'Legacy of the Lion,' 'Praedictio Ex Tenebrae,' and other multi-chapter stories were ambitious, but what I aim to create is a universe that, if need be, would be able to stand on its own.

Standing in the universe of 'Piano Mon,' 'Rhythm of the Night,' 'Shining Armor,' 'The Mayor's Christmas Carol,' and 'I Am No Hero,' this aims to be the background builder of _The City Chronicles_. I think of it in the same vein as '100 Days of Super Paper Mario,' but more weighty.

I hope that this can be a worthwhile addition to _The City Chronicles._ I present, with great pleasure, 'Foundations.'


End file.
